A new beginning
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Based on the shipwreck challenge by Wiley E Coyote-Ash Ketchum and his twin sister find something that changes their lives as well as their mother's in ways that they never believed Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Shipwrecked egg Challenge by Wiley E Coyote**

 **My version!**

 **I was thinking about adding a Delia/Professor Augustine Sycamore for a pairing but I'm not sure how many of you would like that**

* * *

Prologue:

Five year olds Ash and his twin sister Rina Ketchum were sitting on the sandy beach that resided in their hometown of Pallet. While Rina looked close to tears, Ash was trying to help her with her confidence because one of the girls in town called her a freak because she was different.

She was psychic like the Saffron City gym leader Sabrina.

Ash remembered something that their father had said before he died, protecting the Kanto region from legendary Pokémon fighting.

 _"Once in a hundred years a Ketchum will have twins-both able to use Aura and while one will be stronger in that, that twin will always be the anchor for the other one. Ash-you need to protect Rina and never allow her to go dark."_

That was what Ash will always do. She may be his twin, but she was always one of his best friends.

"Am I weird?" She asked in a small voice.

"So what if you are! Everyone knows that the weird ones are awesome!" Ash said excitedly.

She smiled at him before she stood up and turned to go home when she saw parts of a ship had pulled up and she sprinted into a run. Ash was right behind her as he felt something calling towards him. Getting closer, they saw-to them-strange looking Pokémon.

One of them was female and had green hair while her body was white and looked like a dress. The other Pokémon beside her was something that resembled a blue-black jackal. Currently in their arms were Pokémon eggs that looked different from the average Pokémon eggs.

"Ash! We need to help them!" Rina shouted and the two got to work.

* * *

It was a very long walk to their family's ranch.

Though their mother Delia Rose-Ketchum was not just a restaurateur but also a Pokémon breeder while their father Aiden 'Red' Ketchum was a Pokémon Ranger and a three time Pokémon champion-winning the Johto, Unova and Kalos Pokémon leagues with his star team consisting of a Charizard, Raichu, Pidgeot, Greninja, Pangoro and Chesnaught.

All but one of his Pokémon lived on the ranch but the two never knew what it was. He had hidden that from them and Delia said that when they were older that she would tell them which Pokémon it was.

The ranch was something that their mother had dreamed of wanting and as an anniversary gift, Aiden had bought a plot of land and built the ranch for her.

At the moment, it didn't matter as they pulled the two into the house on makeshift sleds while the eggs-which turned out to be four instead of two like they originally thought-were pressed into their bodies to warm them up. Getting them into the house part of the ranch was tricky but they prevailed.

"I'll get the first aid kit and incubators for the eggs." Rina said as she began to speed walk towards where the first aid kit was-in a basket beside the fridge. Grabbing that, she ran back to Ash before going into the ranch's shed to get four incubators when she felt her father's Charizard behind her. Turning around, she smiled at him and said, "I need four incubators for four Pokémon eggs that I found with Ash on the beach."

Charizard nodded his head and grabbed them for her. Holding them, she managed to get the eggs into each incubator.

"Can you help me carry them inside?" She asked him and Charizard could never say no to her.

* * *

"So you both found two Pokémon-a female Lucario and a Gardevoir-as well as four Pokémon eggs?" Delia questioned Ash and Rina.

Two nods as the two mother Pokémon stared warmly at the two selfless children.

"Can they stay here? Please?" Rina asked.

 _I can help you with anything that needs help around here_ Lucario said in a gentle voice.

 _I can help as well_ Gardevoir replied.

Once they had woken, it was discovered that both female Pokémon had telepathy and spoke to them about what happened.

It seems as though they were outcasted from where they lived because of their eggs-Gardevoir's two and Lucario's one while the fourth egg was found abandoned. They managed to meet and sneak into a luxury cruise ship but halfway towards their journey to Vermilion City a wave hit the ship and not many people survived.

It was by chance that the two children found Lucario, Gardevoir and the four eggs otherwise they would have died.

Delia was startled to hear all that but agreed to allow them to live with her at the ranch.

"We should talk to Samuel about this." She said with a sigh. Though everyone in the town had been sympathetic to the family, that sympathy vanished when Gary and his friends-including her niece Leaf-began spreading rumors about her children being weird freaks and stupid.

The number of times that she had to stop her late husband's Pokémon from attacking everyone couldn't be counted on one hand. She was only hoping that Gary wouldn't be there and try to steal the Pokémon.

There was a rumor that Gary had stolen a Pokémon from Samuel but Gary's father and sister Daisy lied about Gary stealing it by saying that it was 'a gift'.

Samuel didn't buy it and told them that if they were to enter his lab whenever he wasn't there-not to because he didn't trust them.

* * *

Upon entering the lab with the Pokémon and her children, she was startled to see a dark haired man with cool blue grey eyes.

"Ah Delia! I'm surprised to see you here..." he began only to notice the two Pokémon beside her. "Am I missing something? Where did you find them?"

"It's a long story Professor but who's your friend?" She asked.

"Delia, meet the Kalos Regional Professor Augustine Sycamore. Sycamore, meet Delia Ketchum."

* * *

While their mother was at Oak's Lab, the two were scouring the wreckage and looking for anything.

"You go left and I'll go right." Ash said and she nodded. Splitting up, they found many different Pokéballs-regular, great, ultra, cherish and god knows how many other variants-plus two bikes, two Pokedexes, and books along with jewelry with weird looking stones.

They had no idea that what happened that day will change their lives exponentially.

* * *

 **Here's all the pokeballs that they found!**

 **Regular-14**

 **Great-14**

 **Ultra-14**

 **Cherish-12**

 **Moon-20**

 **Friend-18**

 **Heavy-10**

 **Fast-12**

 **Lure-10**

 **Sport-10**

 **Premier-8**

 **Net-10**

 **Nest-14**

 **Dive-16**

 **Luxury-20**

 **Heal-16**

 **Quick-16**

 **Dusk-12**

 **Dream-20**

 **All together they found 230 and it's going to be split between them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now there are two polls up…**

 **The first of these is who Ash and Rina should travel with while they're doing the Kanto League Run as I'm going to have Serena go through all the regions and the Orange Islands**

 **Brock**

 **Misty**

 **Ritchie**

 **OC**

 **(If Misty doesn't win this, they will still meet her, have to battle her and she may or may not end up stalking them up to a point)**

 **The second poll is which one of Aiden's** **Pokémon should have eggs that Ash gets**

 **Charizard**

 **Raichu**

 **Greninja**

 **Pangoro**

 **Chesnaught**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Also, Ash WILL NOT GET THIRTY FREAKIN' TAUROS! THAT WAS JUST OVERKILL! He will get TWO but the others he gets at the Safari Zone are a secret**

 **Another thing is…the Pokémon that Aiden had with him when he died will be revealed in this chapter but it will be revealed to the professors only (as a flashback) as the children won't find out until a week before their trip**

 **I'm not sure if it was mentioned but it was just Aiden who died-the Pokémon that was with him is still alive and with Delia but he won't be seen until the end of this chapter and sees Rina**

Chapter 1:

Two weeks was all it took for the four eggs to hatch because they were already close to hatching before the shipwreck, Delia had all four of the eggs in a special section of the ranch where eggs were there to hatch with their mothers watching.

The second the three eggs hatched, there were two Ralts and a single Riolu who was a different color.

It seemed for the Riolu the colors were reverse, where it was black it was blue, and for where it was blue it was black.

It didn't seem to matter to Lucario-that was her baby and he will always be her baby. It seemed, however, that the fourth egg did hatch while at the window and the little creature-which was shockingly an Eevee-saw Rina.

Rina seemed to have a connection to it and as she placed her hand on the window, the Eevee copied her movements before Rina ran inside.

* * *

As Rina and the Eevee were playing, the female Ralts wanted to play with her while Ash, the baby Riolu and male Ralts were playing.

It was a sight that Delia wished that Aiden could see and experience but she knew that his soul was at peace.

She hated lying to the children by saying that the legendaries were fighting when the reality was worst.

He was a G-Man and it was due to him that Teams Rocket, Galactic and Flare as well as Hunter J were not only imprisoned but on death row.

She could feel her sorrow roll through her but a calming hand made her look at Gardevoir who knew what she was going through.

Her beloved Gallade had also died, protecting a group of Pokémon who were about to be a meal for a pack of Mightyena. It was the combined efforts of Gallade and three packs of Houndoom and Houndour that they were saved but Gallade wasn't.

She was also watching the scene of the children playing and it warmed her heart immensely.

* * *

The next day as the children were playing in Oak's corral that both professors ended up fixing the Pokedexes for the children. For some reason Samuel was smiling at them much like a grandfather would watch his grandchildren and to him, Ash and Rina were his grandchildren.

He remembered the day that Delia told them what had truly happened to Aiden.

* * *

 _Flashback to two weeks previously_

 _"Mommy! Look what we found!" Ash said proudly as he and Rina ran in with bags filled to the brim from everything that they found at the shipwreck sight. As Augustine and Samuel opened them, they saw 230 pokeballs, two pokedexes, books and so much more including what looked like jewelry when Augustine gaped._

 _"Keystones and mega stones?" He said when Delia and Samuel looked at him while Lucario and Gardevoir were surprised._

 _"What are they?" Samuel asked._

 _"Mega stones are something new and I'm still studying them." He explained. "In the simplest of terms…these stones can make a fully evolved Pokémon evolve once more but for a limited amount of time."_

 _"Children? Why don't you go outside and play?" Samuel said and once they were gone, he sighed. "Do you know which ones have them?" He questioned the Kalos professor._

 _"I know that all three Kanto starters have one, Gengar and Lucario. There's more but I'm not sure how much more." Augustine told them._

 _"It's something that I wish that Aiden and Lucario had before going after those monsters." Delia whispered but they all heard her._

 _"His Lucario? He was an Aura user?" Samuel asked and Delia laughed sadly._

 _"He was an Aura Guardian-fully accredited by Rota-plus a Ranger and a Champion." Delia admitted. "It was he who helped stop Teams Rocket, Galactic and Flare along with Hunter J. He was fatally wounded by Giovanni but managed to get everyone-including the grunts-before he died with his Lucario."_

 _"How did his Lucario die?" Augustine asked._

 _"In his Luxury Ball that Lance gave me when they told me the news." She had to keep her tears at bay as she spoke but her voice was shaky. "He's going to be with the twins-probably Rina-when they start their journey at ten."_

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

Augustine had each Pokedex colored to the twins' preferences.

Ash's was black and blue with a Pikachu and a Riolu on it while Rina's was pink and blue with an Eevee and her evolved fairy form Sylveon on it.

It was one of Rina's favorites next to Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon and Glaceon. For some reason, that Eevee had imprinted on Rina and in Eevee's mind-Rina is her mommy.

* * *

As Rina was playing outback with the Pokémon, an orange and black striped puppy the size of a tiger ran straight to her. She smiled and began to pet him, feeling his comfort when Gary spoke.

"That's mine! Don't touch him loser!" Rina looked at her shaky hands when she felt the puppy growl at Gary, looking ready to show his teeth and bite him but the Kanto professor had seen that action and went outside to prevent anything bad to happen.

* * *

Gary was angry as he saw that loser Rina pet his Growlithe that his father got for him. He knew that it was from his grandfather's two mated Arcanines but that Growlithe was his!

He was about to storm over to her when his grandfather ran out of his lab and stood in front of the puppy.

"Gary…please, don't say anything like that about Rina otherwise Growlithe will hurt you." The elder Oak cautioned. Gary looked at the dog and at his grandfather before sneering at Rina who was partially hidden.

"Fine, you can have the mutt." He ended up stalking off.

Oak smiled at the puppy who seemed to enjoy the attention Rina was giving him and both the Eevee and Ralts were cuddling the giant teddy bear.

"Rina? Why don't you capture them in case they get stolen from you?" Oak said gently. He would even get her some pokeballs to use for them.

He did need to talk to Kurt about making some pokeballs for Ash and Rina.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Delia asked. She wasn't sure if she heard her friend and surrogate father figure right.

"I am willing to get Kurt to make special pokeballs for Ash and Rina." Oak repeated. Delia was beginning to get a headache because her children already had 115 pokeballs _each_ but now they will end up with more?

Lucario ended up helping Delia to a chair while Gardevoir made her a soothing tea for her 'owner'.

"Why don't I stay here? With Delia?" Augustine suggested. At first, Lucario and Gardevoir didn't think that was such a great idea but Gardevoir ended up reading his emotions and realized that he was slowly falling for her.

She just hoped that good things would happen for that couple if they ever become a couple.

Lucario, on the other hand, went to the Luxury Ball that was on the mantle and touched the center to reveal another Lucario with two grey fingerless gloves over his paws who was staring at her with his head cocked.

 _Where am I? Where's Aiden?_ He asked her, telepathically. The female Lucario had no idea what to tell him until the door opened.

"Mommy? Can my puppy come-" Rina started to say when she saw two Lucarios and stared at them.


End file.
